Untitled
by Kenryoku
Summary: This is a episode of DragonBallZ I made up that would take place in the middle of the Cell Saga, after Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan, but before he is level 2.
1. The Arrival

Untitled  
  
The sun beams down on a home ontop of a large mountain. Goku and Gohan are outside in the yard training. When suddenly there is a large flash and Trunks appears in his time machine from the future. Goku and Gohan look up as the time machine starts to land.  
"Hey Trunks, what's up?" Goku asks as Trunks steps out of the machine.  
"We have a problem," Trunks says. They walk over to a tree and sit down under the branches to talk. "There was a disturbance in my time. A man appeared out of no where. He was soon chased by a Saiyan. I didn't recognise either of them, but they are extremely powerful, and will be here soon."  
"A Saiyan? But how can that be? You know that Gohan, You, Vegeta, and I are the only Saiyans left," Goku says. "Exactly how powerful is 'extremely powerful'?"  
"One of the Andriods tried to have some fun with the stranger and he was blasted away like a rag doll! The man didn't even seem to use any energy in the blast either," Trunks explains as Goku and Gohan look at him wide-eyed. "We should be sensing their power levels any time now." Just then they feel an enormous power level. "That's him."  
"I felt another power level, but it disappeared a second after I felt it," Gohan exclaims.  
"That must have been the Saiyan. Let's take care of the other guy first," Goku says as they all launch off toward the source of the power level. The other Z Fighters also sensed the power level and rush to meet at the foe. Trunks, Gohan, and Goku are the first to are the first to arrive. Then Vegeta flies in. Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu soon follow. Piccolo and Krillin are the last to arrive. They all look to the man standing in front of them. The man smirks slightly and seems to disappear due to the speed that he is moving. Yamcha flies backward from a powerful hit. Tien and Choutsu fly at the man trying to attack him, but he dodges aside, and knocks them both into the ground. Krillin and Piccolo attack him with energy blasts from either side. The man knocks Krillins blast at Piccolo and Piccolo's blast at Krillin without even trying. The blasts slam into Piccolo and Krillin, and they both fall to the ground. Goku narrows his eyes as he watches the man. "Guys I think you should get out of here, let us handle this," Goku says without taking his eyes off of the man. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Choutsu, and Piccolo all nod and fly off. Goku stands beside Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan. Suddenly an enormous energy blast rockets from behind the Saiyan warriors and toward them. They all sense the blast and jump aside as the blast rips through the unknown man. When the dust clears Gohan looks to where the man was and there is only a long scortch mark on the ground.  
"What was that?" Gohan looks behind them and sees a young man not much older that he is. The young man sighs slightly.  
"Darnit, they dodged the blast. I don't think I can take on 4 Saiyans by myself," the young man mutters under his breath.  
"Hey, thanks for the help, but you could have warned us to get out of the way," Goku calls to the young man as Vegeta and Trunks turn to face him.  
"Why would I do that if I wanted to get you in the blast as well?" the young man answers with a slight smirk. "All right, today is the last day of your lives Saiyans!"  
Goku looks to the others and nods, "Let's show him that we aren't ordinary Saiyans!" Goku narrows his eyes and his hair launches straight up and turns bright gold. His eyes are now green from their original black, and a golden aura surrounds his body. Vegeta transforms second and Trunks and Gohan follow soon after. All four of them are Super Saiyans. 


	2. The Battle of the Super Saiyans

Goku watches the young man as he stands next to Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta, all of which are Super Saiyans. "I bet you didn't expect all of us to be Super Saiyans."  
The young man just looks at him, "Is that supposed to impress me? Why don't you go through the rest of your transformations?"  
"What are you talking about kid?" Vegeta asks with the usual ticked off look on his face.  
"You don't know about the levels of a Super Saiyan? Then you don't stand a chance against me," the young man smirks. "Let me demonstrate. The young man's hair flows up and then turns bright gold, his eyes green. "Level 1, which is the level you are all at."  
The young man concentrates a little harder and his hair launches straight up, leaving only one bang hanging down. "Level 2." The young man then concentrates and yells as the Z Fighters can sense his power level increasing. His eyes flash gold for a second as his hair grows long and down his back, his body bulking up with muscle.  
"Level 3. Now you must see there is no way to defeat me, so give up. I promise to make your deaths painless, it's more than you Saiyans deserve."  
"How? How can a mere boy be stronger than me, the Prince of all Saiyans?!" Vegeta yells. The young man only smirks and disappears. Everyone is launched back from incredibly fast hits. When they look up, the young man is standing where he was before.  
"He's fast!" Trunks says as he slowly rises along with the others.  
"Not as fast as me!" Vegeta runs at the young man and attacks him in a flash of punches and kicks. The attacks blur from the speed, but none of them strike the Saiyan. Eventually he catches Vegeta's arm and throws him. Vegeta flies through 4 large outcrops of rock before he is able to stop himself.  
They all recover from the shock of the attack and fly at the Saiyan. They all attack him from 4 sides. None of their attacks land. The Saiyan seems to get bored of the attacks and yells, his energy being launched out, knock all 4 away.  
"You 4 are hardly worth my energy," the young Saiyan says as he floats up into the air. "It's time to end this." Energy converges around his hands at his sides. He points one hand at Goku and Gohan, and the other at Trunks and Vegeta.  
"Twin Big Bang Kamehamehas!" Huge Kamehameha waves launches from each hand and rocket toward the Z Fighters on the ground. They all jump away just before the blasts slam into the ground. Creating huge craters in the Earth. The young man floats to the ground infront of the Z Fighters.  
"Where did you learn that attack? Only Master Roshi or his students know the Kamehameha Wave!" Goku asks.  
"How do you know Master Roshi, Saiyan?" He yells as he launches another kamehameha wave at Goku.  
"Kame...Hame...HA!!!" Goku returns the blast, but as it colides with the other kamehameha wave, it doesn't even slow down. Gohan steps beside his father and launches his own kamehameha to join Goku's. Vegeta launches a Final Flash, and Trunks adds in an energy blast.  
The combined power of the 4 blasts stops the young Saiyan's attack. "Now you're dead! Kame..Hame..HA!" A second blast rockets along the track of the first and plows into the Z Fighter's energy attacks and continues towards them. They dodge aside as the blast rips by.  
"I'm getting tired of this!! MASENKO!!!" Gohan launches his energy attack at the Saiyan, who catches it and throws it at Trunks. Trunks barely dodges the blast. 


	3. Multi-Dimension Possibilites

The young Saiyan suddenly realizes the attacks used by Goku and Gohan, "Where did you learn the Kamehameha Wave?"  
"We were taught by Master Roshi," Goku replies.  
"Why would Master Roshi teach a Saiyan the secrets of the Kamehameha?" the young man wonders.  
"I don't know about the Saiyans where you are from, but we don't kill needlessly. There were a few Saiyans who were evil, but they are dead now," Gohan explains.  
"Can you take me to see him?" the young man asks.  
"Once you tell us who you are. I'm Goku, that's Gohan and Trunks, and the hot tempered one is Vegeta," Goku introduces everyone.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Tamaki. Sorry I tried to kill you, where I'm from the only good Saiyan is a dead one," he answers. They all return to their normal forms except for Vegeta who stalks up to Tamaki.  
"How are you stronger than I, the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta demands.  
Tamaki only shrugs, "I must have trained harder than you did." Vegeta sneers and clenches his fists. Goku attempts to calm down Vegeta, but does not succeed. Vegeta launches off away from the group.  
"You want to see Master Roshi? Follow us," Gohan says as the group floats up into the air. They all launch off toward Kame House.  
After flying for a while they finally reach their destination and land on the beach outside the small house. Mast Roshi is lying on a beach towel on the shore. Krillin walks onto the shore from the water.  
"Hey Goku, what's shaken?" Krillin asks as they land. "Who's the kid?"  
"This is Tamaki, he killed the man who was giving us all that trouble with one energy beam. He is a Level 3 Suepr Saiyan," Goku explains.  
"Do you mean there is something more powerful than a Super Saiyan?!" Krillin asks in shock.  
"Once someone becomes a Super Saiyan, they are at Level 1. Once they have enough power, they can go through up to 4 more transformations," Tamaki answers.  
"Hey, that's pretty cool. I'm just glad you're on our side! Hey Goku, how did Vegeta take the news?" Krillin looks to Goku.  
"You know Vegeta. He stormed off after this guy threw him through 4 mountains!" Goku answers. Master Roshi suddenly stirs and wakes up.  
"What? Who threw Vegeta through 4 mountains?"  
"Uh, they weren't really mountains, just a few piles of stone, that's all," Tamaki says a little embarrassed.  
"Hey I don't think any one here would have the nerve to throw Vegeta through 4 mountains, besides Goku that is." Krillin says.  
Gohan looks to Tamaki, "I was wondering what other abilites you have."  
"Well, where I'm from, most Saiyans use metal swords in battles along with their combat abilites. I had to find something that could cut through a titanium sword. So I taught myself to control a bit of my energy into a blade, like this." Tamaki concentrates and a blade made of pure energy appears in his right hand.  
"I can grip it at the bottom, but the top section can cut through almost anything."  
"That's amazing! I bet it's a lot better than my sword!" Trunks says.  
Goku stands beside Master Roshi, watching Tamaki and the others. "He looks like he can't be much older than 15 years old. I wonder why he had to train so hard when he was so young," Goku says quietly.  
"All I know is that I've never seen him before. I wonder if I meet him in the future," Master Roshi thinks outloud.  
"I don't know. Trunks said that he wasn't from his time, and from what he has said, it seems there are still Saiyans alive where he is from," Goku adds.  
Gohan looks Tamaki over quickly then asks, "You don't look much older than I am. Why did you have to train so hard to get as strong as you are?"  
"I'm from a different dimension where evil Saiyans rule the universe. They do whatever they want whenever they want to. I was born nicer than the other babies in my section. So they launched me to the war torn world called Earth to make me fight. Master Roshi found me and raised me. I have been fighting the Saiyans ever since I was 6 years old."  
Gohan nods listening intently. "During a battle, Master Roshi saved my life by sacrificing his own. That was the day that I became a Level 1 Super Saiyan. I was 10 years old. I've been fighting them ever since. I have killed most of the Saiyans on Earth, that was when I met Katsu, the man I destroyed today. I chased him through the dimensions to make sure he doesn't harm the Earth."  



	4. Joining The Battle

Trunks looks down and nods slightly. "I know how you feel. My life has been very much the same." Everyone gets quiet for a moment.  
Krillin looks around at everyone, "Hey, do you think Tamaki could help us out against Cell?" Goku and Gohan both look at him pondering.  
"Who's Cell?" Tamaki asks, confused.  
"Only the largest threat to the Earth! Ever since he has reached his "Perfect Form" no one has been able to defeat him. Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and I all trained in a special chamber so we can fight in a tournement that Cell has put on," Goku explains.  
"He's calling it the Cell Games. He'll fight anyone who challenges him, and if no one defeats him, he'll destroy the Earth," Gohan continues from where Goku left off.  
Tamaki nods, "I'll be glad to send another threat to the Earth to the next Dimension. When does this "Game" begin?"  
Goku smiles, "Tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest while you can. See you at the Tournement." Goku and Gohan wave and then launch away.  
Trunks looks over at Tamaki, "I guess you don't have a place to stay. Why don't you come back to my Mom's place, I'm sure we can find you a place to rest."  
"Thanks." Trunks launches off and Tamaki follows him toward Capsule Corp. They land outside the main building where Bulma meets them.  
"Hey Trunks, you should have seen Vegeta. He rushed right into the gravity room and has been in there for about an hour!" Bulma then notices Tamaki, "Who's your friend?"  
"This is Tamaki. He's the reason that Vegeta was so mad, and why he's training so hard now." Bulma looks at Tamaki wide-eyed.  
"What did you do to make him that mad?"  
Tamaki only shrugs, "I demonstrated that I am stronger than he is." Bulma laughs.  
"Well, anyone who's a friend of Trunks and stronger than Vegeta is welcome here. Come on in!" Tamaki nods in thanks and all three of them walk into the building. 


	5. The Games Begin

The next morning, Trunks wakes up and looks over at the bunk next to his. Seeing that Tamaki is not in it, he gets up and looks around wondering where Tamaki went. Trunks walks out of the room, into the kitchen where he finds Bulma working on Breakfast. "Hey Mom, did you see where Tamaki went?"   
Bulma looks up and smiles, "Yeah, he asked so nicely if he could use the gravity chamber. I thougt that since Vegeta passed out around 3:00 this morning, he could use it. I think he is still in there if you want to train with him." Trunks nods and walks over to the door into the gravity chamber. He walks in and looks through the glass to see Tamaki training. His arms flash left and right as he trains. Trunks looks at the indicator and nearly falls over.   
"He's training at 600 times Earth's gravity?!" Tamaki stops and lets out a long breath before turning off the gravity device and exiting the chamber. He grabs a towel and wipes the sweat from his face. "I think Cell doesn't have a chance if you fight him, Tamaki!" Trunks says as he watches Tamaki.   
"I don't want to be overconfident. That's one trait that has gotten a lot of Saiyans killed in my Dimension," Tamaki replies as he puts the towel in a pile of other used ones. Trunks and Tamaki head back to the kitchen to eat breakfast. There they find Vegeta eating some bacon and eggs. Vegeta looks up as they enter and narrows his eyes at Tamaki before going back to eating. Trunks and Tamaki sit down and eat without talking. As soon as they finish, all three Saiyans get up and walk out of the building. They all launch into the air, toward Cell's Arena. Along the way, Goku and Gohan join them. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin soon follow. Tien is the last to join the group. Goku and Gohan, having mastered the transformation to Super Saiyans, are all ready transformed. Tamaki decides to transform as well. Vegeta grinds his teeth as he flies behind the three Super Saiyans.   
The Z-Fighters soon arrive at Cell's Arena. Cell is standing in the middle of the platform. There are a few humans on the other side of the arena with a group of TV reporters. The three humans who claim to be the strongest on Earth each try and defeat Cell, but are easily defeated without any power buildup by Cell. Cell then turns to the Z-Fighters who are standing next to the Arena.   
"Now, shall we begin the Tournement? Who will be my first opponent?" Cell looks amung the fighters.   
"I am." Goku steps up onto the Arena floor with a smile of confidence on his face. Cell and Goku face each other. They both suddenly push off of the ground and attack each other with amazing speed. They fight back and forth for a while until Cell almost knocks Goku out of the ring.   
"Well Goku, you almost fell out of the ring there. Perhaps we should expand the battle ground a little bit." Cell holds out a hand toward the Arena. Goku yells to everyone from the air to get away from the ring. They all scramble away as Cell launches an energy blast. The blast completely destroys the ring, leaving nothing behind. The other Z-fighters land on a hill top to watch the fight. Goku and Cell renew the fight, their attacks bluring with amazing speed. The camera crew attempts to get the fight on tape with the two fighters attack back and forth. Goku suddenly flies up above Cell and powers up a Kamehameha. Cell thinks he is bluffing, but Goku continues to power up the energy wave. Cell floats horrified at the thought that Goku would destroy the Earth just to destroy him. Goku uses his Instant Transmition to appear below Cell just as he releases the enormous energy wave. The wave vaporizes the top of half Cell's body. Goku breathes hard as the lower half falls to the ground. 


	6. The Next Fighter

Cell's body suddenly jumps up and every part of him that was destroyed by the Kamehameha regenerates. Tamaki looks over to Trunks, "Both of their power levels have dropped dramatically." Trunks nods and Tamaki looks back at Goku and Cell. Goku and Cell both fly into the air, Goku launches a quick barage of energy blasts that catch Cell straight on. Cell gets pounded by the energy blasts until he uses his energy to form a giant energy shield around his body. Goku stops his attack and breathes heavily. He smiles and floats down to the ground as Cell watches him, confused.   
"Cell, I give up. I know that I can't beat you, so there is no point in me continuing this fight."   
Cell looks at Goku wide-eyed. "You forfit? Then this planet is mine to destroy."   
"Wrong Cell. There is still one more person you have to fight."   
Cell laughs, "Who? Vegeta? Trunks? Come now Goku, you know they are no match for me."   
"Trust me Cell, the one you are going to fight will be more than a match for you."   
Cell narrows his eyes. "Fine, bring forth this fighter of your's." Goku floats up to the hill and walks over to Tamaki.   
"Your turn Tamaki. Show Cell that he will never harm this world while you're here." Tamaki nods and jumps down to the ground infront of Cell. Cell lands and looks over Tamaki before calling to Goku.   
"Goku, this boy is supposed to be 'more than a match' for me? You disappoint me Goku."   
"I'll make sure you're not disappointed once I've beaten you." Tamaki powers up and his hair launches straight up except for one bang hanging down. Cell lunges forward punching Tamaki quickly in the face. Tamaki doesn't even flinch as Cell hits him. Cell's eyes go wide for a second before he smirks.   
"You're strong, but I'm no where near my full power." Goku looks over at Krillin.   
"Hey Krillin, hand me a senzu bean." Krillin nods and gives Goku one of the beans. Goku looks over at Cell and yells, "Hey Cell, CATCH!" Goku throws the senzu bean at Cell. Everyone on the hill top stares at Goku.   
"Ok that's it, Goku's flipped!!" Krillin says as he stares at Goku. Cell smiles and eats the bean.   
"Thank you Goku, I'll be sure to win now." Cell's power level launches to slightly higher than it was before his battle with Goku. "I hope you know that you have sentenced this boy to his death Goku. Once he is dead I'll destroy this world!"   
Tamaki smirks, "Don't get your hopes up." Cell begins to power up. Energy launches outward as a golden aura flows around his body. The Z-Fighters try to hold their ground against the enormous amounts of energy being released. Tamaki just watches him, not even moving. Cell suddenly punches Tamaki extremely fast causing Tamaki to take a step back. Tamaki straightens and smirks as a golden aura flows around his body.   
"I guess I should power up as well." Cell's eyes go wide as Tamaki yells. Cell has to dig his feet into the ground to stay put from the energy being launches from Tamaki's body. Tamaki's hair flashes is now long and down his back. His eyebrows have vanished and his eyes are set on Cell. 


End file.
